


False Accusations

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Humor, Teasing, all in good fun, but just a mention, enjoy, fair warning: daddy kink mention, gossiping, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: Phil's words seem to carry some consequences... the fun ones ^-^





	False Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend (you know who you are, pumpkin :P) She said it's okay for me to post it here. That's why the characters are named even though I'm using a second person POV and I put myself in there.. because I need some love in my life, dammit~! ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)
> 
> Anyway.. feel free to blank the name and put your own in there while you read n_n
> 
> Please, enjoy~! It'll mean the world to me (´｡• ω •｡`)
> 
> [ _słońce_ ] - sun, sunshine  
> it's Polish ^-^ works as a pet name, I guess.. and i like it :p

“You two are having sex!” Phil yelled, barging into your room. 

You blinked owlishly at him. You were pretty certain that whatever it was that you and Dan were doing wasn’t sex. The both of you were sprawled on the bed, each reading a book.

“Really, Nat? Why didn’t you tell me?” Dan drawled, the sarcasm in his voice close to being lethal. “I would’ve put my book down.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, you’re doing great,” you replied in a monotone voice, returning to your book and nudging him with your foot. 

Phil stood in the entrance, seemingly glued to the spot. You could see the cogs in his head turning, as his face turned more pink by the second as you looked at him over the pages. The facepalm that occurred soon after was nothing short of epic. 

“Em~!! Why~?!!” He whined, turning on his heel and leaving them alone. 

You could hear Em’s gleeful cackling coming from the room just on the other side of the hallway. Dan rolled his eyes and you couldn’t help but let out a chuckle of your own. 

“Oh, come on, _słońce_ , don’t pout at me like that,” came her muffled voice, as she tried to say the whole sentence between giggles. 

“Your friend is an evil person,” Dan muttered, closing his book. 

He set it on the bedside table and laid down next to you, putting his head on your shoulder. His fingers danced on your thigh, his curly hair tickling your neck. You sighed, squirming a little. 

“Maybe she’s bored,” you said, turning the page. 

Dan sighed and you fell silent. You enjoyed the shared warmth, daring to snuggle a little bit closer. He hummed and the hand that traced random patterns on your thigh moved to your stomach and slipped under the loose grey jumper you were wearing. 

“You think you’re being sneaky, Howell?” You asked in the exasperated tone, but made no movement to stop him. 

“The sneakiest of sneks,” he hissed playfully, nosing at your jaw. 

You let out a breathy laugh and put your book away. It landed on a floor with a soft thud but you couldn’t care less about that. You were doing your best to escape Dan’s teasing touch. With not much conviction, to be honest. 

“Dan~!” You complained, pressing your hands to his chest and tried to push him away. It kinda worked. There was some distance between you now, however the hand on your stomach remained. “What?” You snorted, pink blush colouring your cheeks. 

You looked down at him with a small frown and were met with sparkling brown eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows, pinching your sides. You couldn’t help but squeal.

“You know, Nat,” he started with a smirk, his other hand began playing with your hair. You could feel goosebumps rising on your skin. A soft sigh escaped your lips as his nails grazed the back of your neck. “I don’t like being falsely accused of stuff.” 

“Mhmm,” you murmured, eyelids growing heavy. “That’s just plain _rude_ ,” you agreed shakily, hands gripping the bedsheets beneath you. 

“Yeah,” Dan purred, hooking a finger on the collar of your jumper and pulling it down gently. “So how about,” he leaned forward, stroking your side, “we make those accusations legit?” He asked, landing a soft kiss on your collarbone. 

You let out a noise - something between a throaty moan and a giggle. Dan’s lips moved along the clavicle, so warm and smooth, and began a valiant journey along the side of your neck. Your chest rumbled with barely contained glee when you said: 

“Why not.” And ran your fingers through his curls. 

You were about to kiss, when you heard the theatrically outraged gasp coming from the door. They were still wide open. 

“ _Philip_! Look what you’ve done!” Em yelled, teasing grin in place. 

“Whatever it is, I’m certain it’s your fault!” Phil yelled back, only to appear shortly after behind her. He smirked at Dan, eyes shining. 

“You can thank me later, bro,” she said, winking at you and pulling the door closed. 

“Fuck off, Em!” Dan called, hiding his face in your shoulder. You patted his back soothingly. 

“Love ya too, buddy! Use protection!” 

“I hate her,” he mumbled.

You shook your head. Dan rested against you as you listened to the muffled conversation on the other side. 

“Come on, _słońce_ , the Starbucks won’t come to us! Let the kids have their fun.”

“You wanna leave _those_ kids alone in the house?!” Phil played along, which only made you roll your eyes. “The things they could get up to!” He said, with a soft horrified gasp. 

“Oh, come on! You were young once,” Em teased. “Or do I need to remind you? You know, I do have new pillows at my place and this new marshmallow scented candle…” 

You didn’t hear her finish the sentence as it was cut off abruptly by her shriek mixed with Phil’s hasty goodbyes. Then there was some loud stomping, laughs, and the front door slammed closed. 

“And they call us kids…” You huffed with a fond smile. “I bet she calls him daddy when they get frisky.” 

“No, she doesn’t.” 

His quick response and a definite tone of voice made you sit up higher on the bed. Now that certainly piqued your curiosity. 

“How do _you_ know that?” You asked, squinting suspiciously at him. 

Dan made himself comfortable on your thighs and looked up at you with an affectionate smile. His fingers played with the hem of your jumper, brushing against your skin from time to time. 

“Phil hadn’t broached the subject yet,” he responded with a small shrug and pulled himself higher. 

“He wants her to… _Oh my God!_ ” You gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. “And how do you know that?!”

“Turns out Phil’s _try new things_ motto doesn’t revolve only around food, my dear,” Dan scoffed, straddling your lap. He raised his eyebrow and flicked your nose. “But is that really the topic that should interest you right now?”

“Well, you know Em doesn’t talk about this stuff. And it’s all good gossip. I like gossip,” you responded with a smirk, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Besides, you know you’re my whole world, darling.”

“I don’t believe you, Nat,” he growled playfully, biting into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. 

You bit on your lower lip, muffling your moan. You pulled him closer as you felt the soothing wet swipe of his tongue. 

“Now… Where were we?” He asked lowly, dark eyes alight with a predatory glint. 

"I don't know..." You flirted back, looking back at him with a coy and teasing smile. "Care to remind me?"


End file.
